


cave chitchat

by sunscripts



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: 2 losers chilling in a cave, Banter, Canon Compliant, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunscripts/pseuds/sunscripts
Summary: Sapphire just wants to climb down the side of a cliff in the middle of a raging thunderstorm, but Ruby is being mean and unsporting.
Relationships: Odamaki Sapphire | Sapphire Birch & Ruby, Odamaki Sapphire | Sapphire Birch/Ruby, Ruby/Sapphire
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	cave chitchat

**Author's Note:**

> first thing i've written since i was a small child, but considering i have three weeks off school i guess i'd better start investing in some new hobbies! apologies if anything is written awkwardly, it was hard for me to write a few moments but i powered through them anyways!
> 
> i imagine this is post r/s/e but pre oras!

Rain lashed against the roof of the cave, dappling the surrounding ferns with a thin layer of droplets. Sapphire lazily traced her hand over the damp rock at the entrance of her secret base, watching as the dark clouds raced along the horizon, tossing the forest’s leaves with each mighty gust. The girl’s slender frame was sprawled across a rather thin, brightly-patterned blanket, and she winced as she shifted, for several rougher patches of the rock dug into her side. Nevertheless, Sapphire continued to watch the rain as it tossed the treetops, her chin resting atop her crossed arms as her eyelids fluttered, trying in vain to keep her from the throes of sleep.  
Indeed, drifting off into a dream should be impressive given the loud crashes of thunder that shook the floor every now and then, but the Hoenn Dexholder found her mind wandering regardless, to a similar storm that had happened several years prior. Rubbing her thumb over the back of her hand, she recalled the glowing pattern that had laced up it several years ago. She could still recall the thrum of power that had raced through her, threatening to overwhelm her at any moment. She could still remember the voice in her head.  


Without thinking, Sapphire grasped the blanket between her fingers, clenching harder as the mental turmoil came back to her. The crash of the storm seemed somehow less soothing, and more like that which the sea monster had cast down upon her people. Sapphire herself had almost assisted the beast, had almost surrendered and assured the destruction of her region. If Ruby hadn’t been there- if he hadn’t-!  


Ruby, She thought, a small smile curling over her lips as an image of the boy invaded her thoughts, pushing back the lingering memories of Hoenn’s disaster. The blanket she was lying on was his work, after all (even though she had insisted she didn’t want any of his sissy bullcrap!, she still stumbled upon a new work of his lying in the secret base almost every week) - and it was very comfortable, she had to admit that. Sapphire couldn’t put down the spike of amusement as she hefted the fabric up, examining the sheet that was speckled with cartoony skitties, all pink and fluffy and daydream-y. It would be quite at home among the relics of her childhood years, folded alongside the poofy dresses and factory-made Pokémon dolls. Of course, Ruby had handmade this himself, and although Sapphire was rather confused as to why he would waste his time with such endeavors, she somewhat appreciated the effort.  


She wondered where he was now. Probably safe at home, sewing another god-awful blanket or Pokeplush that Sapphire secretly adored but would never admit to loving. Or maybe he was grooming his Pokémon; his pedigree Mightyena and Delcatty that were far stronger than contest pokemon had any right to be.  


The Dexholder groaned, setting the blanket back down and gazing out at the rain again. Regardless of how the water lashed at and tossed the leaves of the forest below, a little rain had never bothered her much. She needed to train. Sapphire was planning on challenging Wallace for the Champion title soon, and it wouldn’t do to waltz in with a team that looked like it hadn’t seen any practice in decades.  


Sighing, she stumbled to her feet, mind still half-dazed from being near sleep. Fumbling for her Pokeballs, Sapphire realized an important piece of information: she had left her team at home. She brought her palm up to meet her face - but she’d still have to face the downpour.  


With a quick jerk, Sapphire untied her bandanna and tucked it under the waistband of her shorts. The small piece of cloth was important to her, and if she was going out into the torrent it was perhaps best to at least attempt to keep it dry. A small smile snuck onto her face as she remembered the tirade she had been forced to listen to not two weeks prior about the horrors of water damage, and what it would do to ruin perfectly fashionable clothing. Of course, it wasn’t as if Sapphire was going to abide by any of that advice, but perhaps it would be worth taking into consideration every once in a while.  


A pebble clattered against the entrance to the secret base, the echo ringing above the harsh claps of thunder. Sapphire shot into a defensive stance, hand twitching towards where her Pokeballs would have been, had she possessed the foresight to bring them. Just because she didn’t have her Pokemon on hand did not mean she wasn’t prepared for combat, however, and something akin to a growl rumbled in her throat. “Whoz ‘ere?” She called, taking a threatening step towards whatever had made the noise.  


“Wh-,” Someone sputtered, and Sapphire immediately relaxed her posture, standing up straight. “Sapphire, what are you doing out here?” Ruby asked, striding across the cave floor with that catwalk-strut of his that seemed to have been built into him at birth.  


“I was jus watchin the rain. It’s comin down hard, wouldn’t’cha say?” Sapphire answered, a lofty grin catching the corners of her mouth as she sprawled yet again across the cave floor. Ruby raised one of his immaculately-trimmed eyebrows, but did not comment, instead electing to seat himself primly next to her splayed-out form.  


Both trainers gazed at the sky for a moment, before Ruby’s fingers tapped against the ground impatiently, his composure lasting not two seconds before his mouth practically opened itself. “I’m not quite sure I understand why you’re here. Surely you have better things to do?”  


Sapphire peered up at him though foggy eyes, a soft red mark fresh against her cheek from where she had laid it on her arm. “It’s rainin too hard to be doin much else,” She pointed out, “An I left my Pokemon home.” The boy noted the lack of her typical fanny pack around her waist, and nodded in understanding.  


“Your bandanna is gone, too,” Ruby noted with a light frown. Did she not like it? The thing was getting a little old after almost a full year of wear-and-tear, but Ruby was under the impression that she was in the habit of coming to him if her clothing broke.  


“Oh, yeah!” Sapphire pushed herself up by her forearms, flustered as she tugged the fabric out from her waistband. “Sorry, put it ‘ere when I thought I was gonna leave.” Deftly, she tied it back into place, shifting the placement a few times until she was satisfied. “Dozzat look okay?”  


Ruby nodded, leaning over to give the knot a couple tugs. Sapphire clenched her fists to keep herself from flinching at his soft touch, and forced her gaze to remain steady as he tightened the tie. “There,” The coordinator nodded as he shifted back to look it over, “Seems perfect to me.” Sapphire crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out, more out of their familiar formalities than anything, and bounded over to his side.  


“An what’s mister fashionista doin all the way ou’ ere?” The girl queried, smirking playfully at her childhood friend. Ruby wasn’t one for rain, or caves, or the outdoors; and he certainly wasn’t the type of person to indulge in the treacherous hike to their secret base unless it was necessary, or he planned on spending a lot of time there. But the coordinator hadn’t brought his sewing kit or his Pokemon, so it was unlikely that he was going to be staying for any extended period of time.  


Ruby blinked once, then twice. “Well I was looking for you, of course,” He frowned, playing with the cuff of his sleeve a bit sheepishly. “You were not in your house, and your father informed me that you had left right before this awful storm hit.” His gaze sharpened, “You could have been seriously injured, you know. Those rocks were very treacherous.”  


Sapphire didn’t know whether to be thrilled that he was worried about her, or to succumb to the hot spike of anger that had flared up when he insinuated she could have gotten hurt from such a small storm. “Ya know ‘ve been rough’n it up in ese woods since ah was seven, right?” She gestured wildly at the lashing rain outside, leaning back on one of her hands to offer support. “That’s a tame storm if ah’ve ever seen one.”  


Her friend winced, shifting his hat aside and combing his slender sewer’s fingers through his hair almost nervously. “I know you can handle it, you’ve quite obviously demonstrated that several times over, but I-,” Here, he swallowed, but continued on with his sentence, “Was worried about you, okay?”  


The girl blinked owlishly at him. Oh. So that’s what this was, huh? Well, with someone as notoriously bad at expressing his feelings as Ruby, opportunities such as this one did not come often. She would have to take what she could get. “Well that’s mighty sweet of ya,” She chirped, relishing in the blossom of heat spreading over his cheeks. “But ah’ve really gotta train my Pokemon, can’t be slack’n off this close to ta league ya know.”  


Ruby’s frown deepened, and he shifted closer to her, glancing out at the storm. “But Sapph,” He practically squeaked, “It’s still really rough outside.” Sapphire had to smother her grin of glee. How predictable of him.  


She tipped her head back, meeting his gaze with her own. “Ah’m not some sorta sissy, Rue. You might not be able ta handle it but ah’ll be fine.” Sapphire made to get up, but didn’t put much force behind her movements - it wasn’t like she actually wanted to leave. Ruby’s gaze sharpened, and the girl felt a spike of nervousness. He had clearly caught what she was doing. Maybe she was in over her head.  


Suddenly, arms encircled her waist, and Sapphire lost her balance with a yelp, falling back against Ruby’s chest. Ruby was holding her against him in an embrace, all warmth and alluringly sugary perfume and silken fabrics. Blood was rushing to her cheeks, her heartbeat was thundering in her ears - what the fuck was he playing at?!  


“Sapph, dearest,” Ruby purred - right in her ear! - shifting his hold on her to something that somehow felt even more intimate - if that was even possible, “Wouldn’t you rather stay here with me?” Goosebumps ripped across the back of her neck, making her hairs stand on end - she was pretty sure she had stopped breathing at this point, although her heartbeat was still as loud and frantic as before. “I’d get so lonely without you~”  


Sapphire tried to muster up something to say back - something dignified, or maybe even something that would send him dazed and swooning and make his heart do stupid flips in his chest - but instead, the only thing that came out was something akin to a squeak. Definitely not dignified, or scary, or even flirtatious. The tips of her ears burned; she wasn’t supposed to be a stupid love-struck little girl who couldn’t even handle a mere hug, for Kyogre’s sake!  


“Yer… real… mean, Rue,” Sapphire managed to stutter out amidst her heart trying to break free from her chest and her mind doing its darndest to invent all sorts of crazy scenarios. “Innit dis cheatin?”  


Ruby let out a huff of amusement and let her go, shifting back a bit but not so much that it could have been perceived as just a friendly distance. “Come on Sapph, I was just messing with you, no need to get all mad about it.” And there it was again, the rare boyish sparkle in his eyes that harkened back to their childhood, complete with that lopsided, infuriating grin that would have looked more at home on a certain one of their seniors than it did on her prissy, stuck-up fashionista of a best friend. “After all, it is my sworn duty to use all the tools at my disposal in making sure you don’t go barreling off into hazardous weather in a fit of barbaric fancy.”  


Sapphire blinked once. Twice.  


She raised her fist.  


Ruby scrambled back with a yelp, laughter still tinging the edges of his voice, “Sorry, sorry! Please don’t hit me.”  


She huffed at him and stuck out her tongue, tilting her chin up to try and retain some sense of pride, “Yeah, ya’d be in ta hospital for weeks if I got to ya, asshole.” Sapphire crossed her legs into a more stately position and pretended not to notice Ruby inching closer.  


“Because you are sooo strong,” He said dottily, batting his eyelashes and pretending to swoon over his propped-up hands. The boy was only half-joking though; he’d been on the receiving end of more than one of Sapphire’s blows when they were younger, and he could only shudder to think of what damage she could do now that she was older and significantly more muscular.  


“Stronger than you, dat’s for shure,” The petite girl bragged, flexing her muscles to Ruby’s overplayed and jokey “Oohs” and “Aahs”. She was actually quite muscular, although her slender frame would lead you to believe otherwise. It was more than likely the years and years of fieldwork she had to do for her father, climbing over ridges and swinging through forests; activities that she now dragged a reluctant and whining Ruby on. Speaking of which-  


“Wow Sapph. Suplex me~”  


Sapphire squinted over at him, dubiously raising an eyebrow, “Yer already on the ground though,” She pointed out. “‘Though ah could always pick ya up annen suplex ya from there, if ya really want me to.”  


“No! No!” Ruby shrieked, backpedalling away from her for the second time in less than two minutes, “That was a joke I do not in any way want you to suplex me- I am wearing designer clothing the dirt would ruin it!”  


“Okay, A, ya’re already on ta floor-”  


“Blanket.”  


“At’s fair, actually.” Sapphire furrowed her brow, glancing over Ruby’s impeccable and definitely very dry clothing. “But B, how didja get ere in da first place if yer wearin designer cloth’n?”  


Ruby flushed, tactfully avoiding her gaze by darting it to the very interesting wall in front of him. “Well, Ruru can make shields that can block the majority of incoming projectiles so I figured that if it could block Zuzu’s hydro pump it could also block rain…?” He trailed off, looking decidedly sheepish over such a frivolous use of his Pokemon’s abilities.  


“Aww, ya went through all dat trouble jus for lil ol me?” Sapphire said, smiling cattily, all fangs and bright eyes.  


Ruby nodded, something genuine actually making its way out of his mouth for once. “Yes. Because you’re very important to me.” Sapphire's maniacal grin shifted to something softer, something shyer and more genuine, only matched by the flushed but happy boy at her side. For a mere moment they were not the saviors of their region, but simply two kids entrenched in the throes of love on a rainy spring afternoon.

The smatter of the rain slowly came to a halt. The wild Zigzagoons started their dizzying race through the trees, the Swellow took the the branches and drenched the now-sunny afternoon in birdsong. And for once, Hoenn's bickering duo were peacefully silent.


End file.
